First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-5$ times $x$ and add $1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $6$ and the product of $6$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-5$ times $x$ $-5 \times x = \color{orange}{-5x}$ What does adding $1$ to $-5x$ do? $-5x$ $ + 1$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-5x + 1) = \color{orange}{6(-5x+1)}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $\color{orange}{6(-5x+1)}$ $6(-5x+1)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-5x+1)+6$.